This invention is directed to a connector member for a bicycle seat and more specifically to a connector member for a bicycle seat which allows the associated seat to be universally mounted on a wide variety of seat post sizes.
Bicycle seats are typically mounted on the bicycle post by a U-shaped connector member including a bight portion which wraps clampingly around the upper end of the seat post, apertures in the free ends of each leg portion of the clamp, and a circumferential array of serrations concentric with each aperture. The frame of the associated seat also includes apertures and circumferential arrays of serrations centered on the apertures and a fastener passes through the apertures in the seat frame and in the connector member to clamp the bight portion of the connector member around the seat post in the desired angular position of the seat relative to the seat post. When it is desired to adjust the angular position of the seat relative to the seat post, the fastener is loosened to disengage the coacting serrations, the seat is moved to the adjusted angular position, and the fastener member is tightened.
While this arrangement is in wide use and is generally satisfactory, it has the disadvantage that a particular connector member is usable only with a particular size seat post so that a bicycle seat equipped with a particular connector member may be mounted only on a particular size seat post, thereby limiting the ability of the seat to be used universally with the various sizes of seat posts encountered in various types and sizes of bicycles.